


Darkness in the Trees

by Agehron



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-17 00:31:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16964382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agehron/pseuds/Agehron
Summary: As Sofia, a war veteran, tries to deal with the aftermath of war, a young teen is lured into danger by a dark force that wants nothing more than to feed in the pain and misery of others.





	Darkness in the Trees

 “Contact left!” A voice cried out through the smoke. Sofia panted as she crouched down, moving quickly to the cries of ‘Medic!’. She pulled the door of the smoking Humvee open and grabbed the handle of the nearest soldier’s body armor and pulled him out.

The young man’s eyes looked into hers, wide and panicked. He clung to her arm, shaking.

 

“I’m going to be okay, right?” He asked, voice cracking. Sofia looked down as she began to pull things from her bag, looking over the soldier’s missing leg. She looked back up, giving him an assuring smile.

 

“It’s going to be fine.” She assured him as she got to work, tugging the tourniquet over what was left, pulling it tight.

 

“Dane, you okay?” Sofia looked up from the soldier she was working on, to her Sergeant. The older medic was working on another soldier, wrapping a bandage around his arm. She managed a smile as she finished working the soldier.

 

“Doing fine Sar-” She was cut off when a gunshot was heard and she watched him collapse, blood spurting from his neck.

 

“No!” She screamed, moving up from her position, running to his body…

 

Sofia jerked up from her bed, screaming from the nightmare. The fox in her head was growling in the corner that she had been sleeping in, fur bristled. She buried her face into her hands, panting and shaking.

 

“You okay.?” A small voice said, and Sofia felt something land on her shoulder. The woman turned to see a grey-haired pixie sitting there, resting against her pointed ear.

 

“I’m fine Lapis.” She assured the tiny creature, forcing a smile. “Just another nightmare.” She looked to the window as they began to lighten, a rooster crowing. “It’s time to get up anyway.”

 

The pixie frowned, but fluttered off her shoulder. Sofia climbed out of bed, stretching and moving to the window. Opening the curtain, she waved to the pixie that was putting the finishing touches on the delicate pattern of frost on the outside of her window.

 

"Don't know why they bother, it'll be gone in an hour." Lapis rolled her eyes. She stuck her tongue out the other pixie, who returned with a rude gesture. "Uppity bitch..."

 

"You're just jealous and upset that you're not working anymore." Sofia looked to her friend. "My little apple blossom farie." She closed the curtain and turned away, while Lapis rambled on in the background about how she had wanted to be the mead farie. "You'd drink it all before the rest of us got any." Sophia snorted, passing by the mirror, glancing into it. Dark red-brown hair hung in a plait down her back, and green-amber eyes almost seemed to glow, a symbol of her fae heritage.  She smiled at her reflection, moving on.

 

Sofia went into the bathroom, turning on the shower and slipping into it, washing away the sweat from the nightmare. She sighed, leaning back against the wall. They were starting to get more frequent.

 

“Why don’t you get help?” She heard Lapis’ voice from the other side of the door. “We’re starting to get worried about you.” Sofia shook her head.

 

“The VA is backed up enough, and talking to a civilian Doc about this won’t help much.” She said as she grabbed the shampoo. “Not to mention there are plenty of others who need help more than I do.” She was tired of answering that question. There was an annoyed growl from the fae.

“You always say that, but it’s getting worse.” Lapis scolded. “We all see it.”  Sofia didn’t answer as she finished her shower, glaring at her as she stepped out.

 

“I’m fine, it’s just nightmares. Everyone has them.” She insisted as she dressed. Lapis frowned as she fluttered out of the bathroom.

 

“Fine.” She said in a long-suffering tone. “I’m going to see if Mags has breakfast ready.” Sofia watched as the fae left, heading to see the house brownie.

 

Sofia finished getting ready, drying her hair and braiding it as she headed down the stairs. The fox perked up as she was greeted by the smell of sausage and coffee. The French doors in the living room were opened slightly, letting in the cool autumn air.

 

“Morning Mags!” She called out as she entered the kitchen. The brownie looked up from the pan she was cooking from.

 

“Morning dear!” The fae smiled as she stirred the potatoes. “Sleep well?” Sofia looked to Lapis, who shook her head. She must not have said anything to the older fae.

 

“I slept great.” She said as she went to the coffee. She made a happy noise as she poured the life-saving liquid into her cup. One thing she did NOT miss about the military- the coffee sitting in the pot for hours on end. “You’re amazing Mags, you know that?” She said as she added the sugar and milk.

 

“I aim to please.” The fae pulled the pan from the stove. “Can you pour me some milk please?”

 

“Already on it.” Sofia replied as she finished filling Mag’s mug. “Lapis?” She looked over to the pixie.

 

“With honey, please.” The pixie added as she fluttered to her seat on the table.

Soon the three where at the table, passing the food around.

 

“So, what’s on the agenda today?” Lapis asked as she added more honey to her milk.

 

“Just continue helping the forest fae get ready for winter.” Sofia said around her food. “Trixie is having trouble expanding the den. She had so many females this past season. So, I'm going over to help her expand it. The check to see how the Oak dryads are recovering from that blight they had over the summer. We might have to order acorns to help some of the fae through the winter."

 

“As long as her young ones don’t try to eat me again.” The pixie grumbled. Mags tried to hide her laughter behind her mug while Sofia choked on her food.

 

“They’re older now, so they should know better.” She assured Lapis. “They were only kits last time you were there.”

 

“Says you. You weren’t in the mouth of a fox kit.” She hmphed.

 

“I’ll be shifted, so I’ll protect you.” Sofia assured the fae. The kits respected her fox form, and knew not to mess with her when she was in it.

 

“That reminds me, don’t forget to call your great-grandmother today.” The brownie reminded her as she finished her food. “She wants to talk to you about something.” Sofia groaned.

 

“Don’t tell me she’s pushing a mate on me again.” The woman grumbled over her coffee. “I don’t care if he is a Lord of a demon clan, I’m not ready.” Her great-grandmother had been a fox spirt who had come from Ireland as a war bride. Now the long-lived fae was traveling the world, and meddling. Currently she was worried about her lineage, pressing Sofia to find someone to settle down with.  The elder fae snorted.

 

“Well, she said something about a visitor as well, so be prepared for him to show up at your doorstep.” She warned. Sofia shook her head, standing to clear her plate and mug.

 

"Maybe he'll be a good lay at least." Sofia hummed as she rinsed it all off. “Come on Lapis, let’s pack a lunch and get Reba ready.” She said as she placed her dishes in the sink.

 

“Already done.” Mags spoke up. “It’s waiting for you in the fridge.” Lapis squealed as she flew to the appliance, tugging it open. There was a higher pitched squeal when the fae saw the blackberry tarts sitting in the bag.

 

“Ohmygoshyesyoumadethem!” The pixie flew to Mags, kissing her cheek. “This will so make up for the crazy foxes.” She flushed as Sofia raised an eyebrow. “Present company excluded, of course.” She laughed, rubbing the back of her head. The fox spirit just shook her head.

 

“Come on you, we need to get going if we want to be back in time for dinner.” She said, grabbing the bag.

 

“It’s going to be chilly tonight, so I’m make a nice stew.” Mags said as she cleared her own plates. “You two be careful!”

 

“We will Mags, don’t worry!” Sofia called back as she closed the door. She headed to the barn, nodding to the two gnomes who fed the animals in the morning. “Morning Mipkock, Rapnest, how is everything this morning?” The younger gnome eagerly spoke up.

 

“Everything went fine, Sof. Reba is fed and waiting for you, we got a bunch of eggs from the chickens, and Missy is doing fine with the little one.” Sofia smiled. The calf had been unexpected, and born late in the year, so she was worried about it surviving the winter.

 

"Wonderful, thank you." Sofia bowed slightly to the gnomes. "Mags is still in the kitchen, I'm sure if you hurry you can convince her to make her coffee." She waved as she continued on to the stable. The was an annoyed nicker as the spotted mare glared over at her.

 

"Hey, got to take care of the people who take care of you." Sofia scratched her neck. "You ready to get going Reba?"

 

"Come on, quicker we get going, quicker we get back!" Came to annoyed growl of the pixie as she took her normal spot on Reba's head. "Let's get on the cow and go!" Reba pinned her ears, shaking her head. Lapis squealed in annoyance, flying up. Sofia just shook her head.

 

"I've warned you about calling her that." She said as she checked the girth before climbing on.

 

"Well she's spotted like one!" The irritated fae grumbled, moving to the part fae's shoulder. Sofia just shook her head.

 

"Of course, she is, she is part pooka." Sofia reminded her as she squeezed her legs, the mare moving forward. She smiled as moved down the trail, sun shining through the tree. A flutter caught her eye and she called out the fall fae, busy at work changing the leaves to their signature bright fall color. They paused briefly in return to the greeting, then went back to their task.

 

"I love this time of year." Sofia smiled as the moved through the forest. She took a deep breath in, and slowly let it out. She knew she was lucky- much luckier than some of her former military friends- to know what to do when she got out. To have a steady job and a goal. She came from an extensive line of fae caretakers, and she took the farm after her parents retired to the warmer climate of southern Pennsylvania. The over 900-acre property had been in the family for generations, and she was proud to take it over. They crested a hill, and she looked out over the landscape. Large, old, brightly colored trees as far as the eye could see, a far cry from the scraggly ones that fought to survive the harsh climates of the Hindu-Kupsh mountains that had been her 'home' for a year.

 

"Thinking about that place again?" Lapis asked as she moved back to her place on the horse's head. "You know that's not good for you." Sofia just sighed. It was hard talking to people who had no clue what it was like over there. Even surrounded by friends and people she had known her entire life she still felt alone.

 

"I'm proud of what I did." She replied. "I helped people over there. Helped mothers take care of their children. Helped men whose families relied on them heal to be able to work again. It wasn't all bad."

 

"But you saw someone you saw someone you cared for die." Lapis responded flatly. "Hells, he came here for a holiday. We all thought you were going marry him." Sofia rolled her eyes.

 

"He was gay, Lapis. The reason he came here for the holiday was because his spouse was deployed at the time." She urged the mare onward. "I swear, it's in one ear and out the other with some of you guys." The pixie just went quiet, and remained that way until they saw they form of a large woman with vibrant orange hair waving at them.

 

"Hello Belladonna." Sofia smiled as she came up to the dryad. "How is everything?"

 

"Getting better." She responded. "We might have to get protection for Berryha's tree since it was hit hardest by the blight, but the others should be fine."

 

"Wonderful." Sofia dismounted the horse. "I'll make sure to keep coming around to check on you all during the winter. The almanac is calling for a harsh one, as is Elder, so I'll be prepared." She followed the dryad into the oak grove, that was buzzing with activity.

 

"I don't think we could have asked for better caretakers." Belladonna looked down at Sofia. "You and your family have been wonderful to us. And here I was worried when Elder first told us that your Great-Great-grandfather would be taking over the farm after we lost the Reeds to Scarlet fever." Sofia blushed.

 

"Caring for the land is in our blood." She laughed, trying to brush off the compliment. She watched as a few young saplings chased each other around. "So, anyone wanting to move next spring?"

 

"Oakia and Flaxe are talking about taking those open positions as Churchill Downs." Belladonna nodded to two Dryads who looked to be in their late teens. "You know how they are about horses." Sofia laughed, remembering all the times the two had snuck down to her barn to play with Reba. There had been many mornings that she had come into the stable to see the spotted mare with flowers and strings on ivy braided into her mane and tail.

 

"I'll call the caretaker over there and talk to him to see what he says." She waved to a dryad that was leaning against a tree, looking ill and worn out. "As long as they promise not to braid HIS tail.” She sat down next to the ill dryad.

 

"Hey Berrypha, how are you feeling?" She took the dryad's hand.

 

"Better by the day." Came the quiet reply. "Bella says I'm going to have to wait a bit to come out in the spring." Sofia nodded.

 

"With winter looking to be as hard as it is, it would be the best idea. Who knows when the last hard frost will be?"

 

“Nothing will ever top the winter your Great-Great-Grandfather first came here.” An older voice spoke up. Sofia looked up, standing when she saw an elderly dryad.

 

“Elder Windsila.” She bowed low. “It’s an honor to see you.” She looked up to the fae who remembered a time before even the Natives lived in the area. Windsila smiled.

 

“It is a pleasure to see you as well Sofia.” She said, taking a seat. “Please, sit down, let’s get back to our conversation.” She waited until Sofia was settled. “But yes, many years ago we all thought we would be lost to the Long Winter, caused by a dark fae.” Sofia could see the younger Dryad beside her roll her eyes.

 

“Mother, please don’t talk about old tales. It was just a hard winter, no evil fae caused it.” Windsila glared at the younger dryad.

 

“It’s no tale, child.” She scolded, turning to Sofia. “Surely your Great-Great-Grandmother told you about it?” She asked the woman. Sofia just shook her head.

 

“Great-Grandfather didn’t remember much by the time I could remember his stories, but I do remember him warning us not to go to the old tree on elder’s property.” Windsila nodded.

 

“That is where we trapped him, and that is how we came to trust your Great-Great-Grandmother. He was one of those who helped lure the dark creature to the tree, even if it did cost him his sight.”

 

“That’s why my family lives with yours supposedly.” Lapis added she rejoined them from where she had gone off to. “He saved my Grandfather from being eaten. Even it made him decide to back to the old country.”

 

“Hopefully this is not a sign of darker days to come.” Windsila looked to the sky as a few fat clouds crossed the sun. “But as long as he is in that tree, it should send a warning to all the dark fae to stay away.”

 

“I still say it’s just a story.” Berryha grumbled. “But I do hope that the winter is quick. The more warmer weather, the better I can recover.” The elder smiled.

 

“I am just glad you survived. We will all help those affected by the blight to recover, do not worry.” She stood. “Now let us go help the others. You can help me set up the sapling’s sleeping place.” Sofia helped Berryha get up.

 

“I should be going to.” She smiled. “I have to go help Trixie.”

 

“Please feel free to stop by again.” The elder dryad told her. “Perhaps I can tell you the story about how one of my daughters almost seduced your grandmother.”  Sofia smiled. “Sounds like fun. I’ll see if I can make it back before you all bed down, okay?”

 

Sofia left the dyads soon afterwards, turning her mare to where Trixie and her family lived. It wasn’t long before she saw something dart from the bushes.

 

“Don’t even try Steve.” Sofia warned the fox spirit. A large fox appered from the bushes.

 

"Lady Fox always knows where Steve is." He sighed dramaticly. "Steve cannot pounce on Lady Fox." Lapis snickered as Sofia groaned.

 

"I am not Lady Fox." Sofia reminded him. "We go over this everytime, that's my Grandmother." The tod just laughed.

 

"She is not here anymore so you are Lady Fox." He replied. "Mate is waiting for you. Follow Steve." He trotted off, Sofia following as Lapis continued to laugh.

 

"Maybe you should hook up with that fox Lord." The pixie as she caught her breath. "Have a bunch on adorable fox kits and have Steve over every day trying to mate his young off with yours like his father did." Sofia sudder at the memory of being eight years old and having the older tod constenly  ask if she was ready for mating yet. The last time he had asked her mother had threatened to make a muff out of him.

 

"I think Steve would know better." Sofia shook her head. "I think Mom made enough of an impresstion on him."

 

"Steve will not try to mate his kits or his grandkits with Lady Fox's kits." The fox replied as he lead them to the den. "lady fox's dame is scary."

Sofia laughed as she watched Steve's fur ripple in a shudder. "Very scary." They continued on a ways, Sofia just sitting back and enjoying the ride.

 

"Steve must warn Lady Fox though." He paused ahead of them. "Jill is sad because Mike had to leave." Sofia smiled gently.

 

"So he did take my offer of the land to the west, good." She nodded. "But I guess Jill is missing her big brother?" Steve nodded.

 

"Howled for sun and moon." He picked his trot back up. "Now howls when she is reminded of him."

 

"Her poor mother." Lapis muttered from her shoulder. "If she got her father's voice."

 

"Hush." Sofia glared at the fae who had taken her place back on Reba's head. "That's not nice."

 

"Steve sounds like a chicken being choked when he tries to howl." Lapis snickered. Sofia gave her a warning growl.

 

"Any more of that and I'll let the kits play with you." She said firmly. Lapis huffed.

 

"Fine. We see who's you're favorite." She crossed her tiny arms, pouting. Sofia soon brought Reba to a halt, climbing down from her. A few minutes later the horse was picketed nearby and Sofia was stripping, clothing not being too compatable with her fox form.

 

She trotted the rest of the way to the den,  soon seeing two fox kits wrestling, another crouched nearby, ready to pounce in.

 

"Hey girls!" She called out. The smaller kit looked up just as her sister pounced on her.

 

Sophia giggled as the kits play fought, growling and biting at each others ears.

 

"Girls, we have guest." A vixen slipped from the den under a massive oak tree. She bowed her head to Sophia. "Lady Fox." She said polietly. "Thank you for help today." Sophia made a huffed noise. She HATED the 'Lady Fox' thing.

 

"It's no problem Trixie." She nuzzled her in greeting before turning to the two kits. "Are you two behaving?" She teased as the little one sat on the older one's tail.

 

"Yes." They chorused innocently, while their mother just shook her head. Sophia nuzzled them.

 

"Someone seems to say otherwise." She teased.The kits pinned their ears. .

 

"They are kits, never good." She grumbled in the way over-exsaperated mothers talked about troublesome children.

 

"But they'll have their own den in a few years, then you will miss them." Sophia teased her. "And begging Steve for more."

 

"Steve like making kits." She huffed slightly.

 

"All straight males like like the making part." Sophia snorted. "Now lets get to your den." Lapis snickered as she left Sophia's back, flying off to join a oak pixie that lived in the tree above the den.

 

"I'll see ya later!" She said to the vixens as she disappaered into the colored leaves.

 

"Don't get too drunk, you still have to stay on Reba later." Sophia warned as she ducked into the den. 

 

Helping the foxes- as bad as this sounded because she should be impartial as the forest protector- was her favorite thing to do. Coming from fox spirit blood herself, she loved the darkness of the den, air filled with the scent of musty earth. The kits played in an off-shoot room while the three adults dug out another addition, Trixie dragging out the roots Sophia cut with her magic. More magic was used to compact the dirt on the ceiling and walls, ensureing it was sturdy.

 

Trixie stayed with the kits as Steve and Sophia went to a marsh nearby to collect reeds for added insilation. Sophia looked over when Steve tipped his head to the breeeze that ruffled the the leaves. His hackles roze as he bared his teeth.

 

"Steve?" Sophia paused, sniffing the air. A spirit fox had few pedators, but a weaker one like Steve and his family could fall prey to a starving bear.

 

"Darkness." He growled low. Sophia sniffed the air, the slightest hint of something she could not idetify filled the air.

 

"Windsilla said something similar earlier." She muttered softly, a shiver fluffing her fur. "But the creature has been sealed for almost two centuries…"

 

"Too long. Young ones do not remember the dark times, dismiss them." Steve muttered softly.

 

"Doesn't help that some brush off the idea that it is evil because they beleived it was not understood." Sophia sighed, slicing some reeds down. "They will not believe that there is true evil in the world."

 

"Silly moving pictures with 'veggie' vampires and other silly notions…" Steve added more reeds to the pile. Sophia looked to him.

 

"How do you know about that?" She asked, amused.

 

"When hurt, Lily's kits showed it to me while staying with her." He studied the pile. "Is good." He declared, stepping from the pile. Sophia shook her head as she tied the reeds together.

 

"You poor thing." She levitated the bundle, pushing it to the den. "I've suffered through that before." Lily was a late-born hippie healer who was overly accepting of anyone and everyone, and passed those beliefs onto her daughters. She had been on the end of many lectures when she tried to allow the demonic man-horse, the nuclavee, into the village.

 

"Healer lady too trusting." He sighed. "Will not end well."

 

"It won't." Sophia agreed. "But there is nothing we can do." She shook her head, moving faster. "Come on, once we get this done, I'll share what Megs gave us. I'm sure she packed more than enough." The tod made a happy sound, trotting faster behind her.


End file.
